¿Nos vamos my lady?
by Hannia A
Summary: Adrien y Marinette han crecido, el trabajo, los estudios y ser superheroes de París no les deja mucho tiempo para estar juntos ¿Cómo reaccionan ante esto? (Lemon)


_**Esta historia contendrá escenas fuertes no aptas para todo público. Espero les guste, es la primera vez que escribo algo como esto y ojala sea de su agrado.**_

 _ **Miraculous Ladybug no me pertenece, ni sus personajes.**_

. . . . . . .

Los años han transcurrido y nuestros amados héroes de París han cumplido 20.

Han pasado por muchas situaciones juntos, cómo el enredo de descubrir sus identidades, su complicada relación amorosa, lo complicado que fue vencer a Hawk Moth y lo difícil que fue para Adrien descubrir que su padre, su única familia, era aquel villano que les hizo su vida tan complicada. Ahora estaban juntos y nada ni nadie, podría separarlos.

Marinette había estado más ocupada que nunca, había comenzado la universidad hace algunos meses, además, ayúdame a sus padres en la panadería por un rato.

Asimismo, había empezado a ayudar a Adrien a administrar la empresa de su padre, ya que aquel hombre se encontraba cumpliendo una condena por todos los delitos que cometió y Adrien, con la ayuda de Marinette y Nathalie estaba logrando sacar la empresa adelante otra vez. Pues, a causa del escándalo de Gabriel Agreste, la empresa había perdido su reconocimiento y las ventas habían bajado, pero poco a poco lograba sacar la empresa adelante.

Para Adriel fue de lo más difícil descubrir que su padre era Hawk Moth y todas las consecuencias que esto trajo. Ya que, los Agreste eran una familia bastante reconocida y la mayor parte del tiempo tenían a los medios encima suyo. Una de las cosas más difícil fue sacar a adelante la empresa de su familia, pues Adrien no sabía nada sobre moda o todo lo que esto implicaba. Por otra parte, no quería dejar su carrera de modelo, después de tanto tiempo le había tomado cariño e incluso le gustaba.

Había comprado un departamento y actualmente vivía ahí, puesto que, no sé sentía capaz de seguir viviendo en su mansión, si antes era deprimente, ahora incluso daba miedo.

Marinette acababa de salir de la universidad y no podía sentirse más cansada que nada, la noche anterior no durmió nada a causa de un diseño que tenía que terminar para la clase de hoy y aunque lo hubiera intentado, no habría conseguido pegar un ojo en toda la noche, ¿la razón? Simple, un rubio de ojos verdes que estaba en lo más profundo de su corazón.

Ella y Adrien habían estado tan ocupados estos días, que no habían podido verse para nada, ni siquiera para patrullar la ciudad, terminaban tan cansados que solo llegaban a dormir. En momentos así, agradecen que el crimen en París hubiera reducido bastante.

Extrañaba pasar tiempo con él, sus bromas, su aroma, la manera en como la acariciaba, sus besos, sus apodos que ella decía odiosa aunque en realidad le encantan ¡incluso extrañaba sus tontos juegos de palabras!

Una de las cosas que más extrañaba, aunque no quisiera admitirlo, era cuando le coqueteaba y empezaba a besaría tan apasionadamente, entonces la llevaba a su departamento y la hacía suya, la manera en cómo se sentían sus manos recorriendo su cuerpo, su…

¡Por dios! Era casi una adulta y aún seguía teniendo esas estúpidas hormonas de cuando tenía 15.

Se golpeaba mentalmente por no poder tener más autocontrol cuando se trataba del rubio, pero es que él la hacía tan feliz, que no podía negarse a nada. Lo amaba, lo amaba más que nada.

A veces se encontraba a sí misma imaginando una vida con él, sabía que tal vez, aún era pronto, pero nada le gustaría más que él fuera el padre de sus hijos y que estuvieran juntos toda la vida.

Sonrío involuntariamente ante esos pensamientos, pero pronto el sonido de su celular la regreso a la normalidad. Tomo su celular de la bolsa de su pantalón y sin mirar el identificador contestó.

—Hola —Contestó un tanto irritada y algo grosera, pero ¡Estaba muy cansada! No tenía tiempo de ser cortés.

—¡Bichito! —Dijo la voz al otro lado de la línea, sin importarle el tono de molestia de la azabache—. ¿Crees que podrías venir a mi departamento? Nathalie está atendiendo la empresa, así que tengo algo de tiempo libre y nada me gustaría más que pasarlo contigo.

Marinette no pudo evitar sonreír, escuchar la voz de Adrien era suficiente para alegrar sus días—. Me encantaría, pero ahora no puedo, tengo demasiada tarea y prometí ayudarles a mis padres en la panadería.—Suspiró— Hace tiempo que no pasamos una tarde tranquila los dos solos. —Extrañaba pasar tiempo con su chico,echaba de menos cuando solían salir a citas o simplemente se quedaban en casa de alguno haber una película. Apenas y tenían tiempo de llamarse de vez en cuando.

—Lo sé —Suspiró—. No sabes la falta que me haces, princesa. Todo se ha vuelto tan complicado, con la escuela, el trabajo y proteger París, ya casi no tenemos tiempo para nosotros —Se podía percibir el cansancio y frustración en su voz, Marinette se lo imagino pasando las manos por su rostro como siempre hace cuando está estresado.

—¿Podríamos terminar la vigilancia más temprano e irnos a tu casa a ver una película o algo? —Sugirió la azabache. Intentaban por lo menos patrullar uno o dos días a las semanas la ciudad, puede que fuera más segura, pero no quieren confiarse.

—Es una gran idea—El rubio sonrío a pesar que sabía que su bichito no podía verlo.

—Adrien, hay algo más sobre lo que quería hablarte—dijo con precaución, mientras se mordía el labio, sabía que Adrien estaba tratando de evitar el tema—Es sobre tu padre, sigo pensando que deberías perdonarlo, fui a verlo hace unos días y está muy arrepentido, lo primero que hizo fue preguntarme por ti, lo único que hacía era disculparse por todo el daño que nos causó.

—Marinette —¡Rayos! Cuando no la llamaba por alguno de sus apodos cariñosos, era señal que esto era serio—. Ya hablamos sobre esto, ¡No voy a perdonarlo, hizo cosas terribles! No tiene justificación para lo que hizo ¡Daño a muchas personas, incluso a ti! El día que luchamos contra él saliste muy lastimada, jamás voy a olvidar como te trato, ¡Como te golpeo!

—El no sabia que eramos nosotros, además estaba cegado por el deseo de recuperar a tu madre, todo lo que hizo lo hizo pensando en ti, no fue de la manera correcta, pero para el si. Solo piénsalo, ni siquiera necesitas perdonarlo, solo ve a verlo.—Dijo la ojiazul rendida, casi se cumplían dos años desde que atraparon a Hawk Moth, dos años desde que Gabriel Agreste estaba en prisión, dos años sin que Adrien viera a su padre.

—Esta bien, voy a pensarlo —Lo decía más para evitar seguir hablando del tema qué porque en realidad así lo quisiera.

—Ya veras, no te vas a arrepentir —La azabache detuvo su caminata cuando visualizo su casa frente a ella—Tengo que irme, ya estoy en casa.

—Nos vemos más tarde. Te amo, my lady—Pronunció el Agreste, él sabía que Marinette adoraba que la llamara así, aunque no lo admitiera.

—Yo también te amo, gatito, Adiós —Se despidió de igual forma y colgó.

En cuanto lo hizo, volvió a sentir ese vacío, en verdad que lo extrañaba.

Entró a su hogar con todo el pesar del mundo, pues tenía en mente todo el largo día que le esperaba, lo único que lograba causarle un poco de consuelo, era que por fin pasaría tiempo con su gatito.

.

.

.

.

Chat Noir llegó temprano al punto de encuentro con su Lady, incluso mucho antes de la hora acordada, pero es que le gustaba admirar la ciudad, era de las cosas que más le gustaba de ser Chat Noir, las vistas increíbles, más de una vez, se encontraba a sí mismo perdiéndose en la hermosa vista de la ciudad del amor.

Después de un rato Ladybug por fin apareció, y como era de esperarse, tarde.

Algunas cosas nunca cambian.

Llegó apurada creyendo que Chat estaría algo molesto por su retraso, pero cuando llegó encontró todo lo contrario. Un Chat parado en el techo del edificio con la mirada perdida en la ciudad.

Se veía tan sereno que la heroína no sé sintió capaz de sacarlo de su trance, solo se quedo ahí, detrás de él, maravillada por lo que miraba.

Los años habían hecho maravillas por él, causa del trabajo como modelo y el esfuerzo físico que realizaba como héroe, el rubio mantenía una figura excepcional, Ladybug se encontró mirando a Chat mientras se mordía inconsciente el labio, se veía tan irresistible, tenía un cuerpo músculoso sin llegar a ser exagerado, pantorrillas fuertes, brazos músculos, una fuerte espalda y un trasero que…¡Dios no!

La ojiazul se reprendió por segunda vez en el día, todo lo que pasaba por su mente en estos momentos eran ideas de como comerse a Chat Noir. Debía alejar esos pensamientos pecaminosos.

El felino se percató de que estaba siendo observado, cuando se dio la vuelto, vio la cosa más hermosa en todo el mundo. Su Lady estaba detrás de él, sonrojada, mientras se mordía el labio, se veía hermosa, fantástica, exquisita.

Los años le sirvieron a Marinette, tenía una marcada figura, ser Ladybug le había ayudado a mantenerse en forma, era delgada y tenía una pequeña cintura, sus piernas eran largas y fuertes, y Chat en otras situaciones había comprobado que tenía diminutos cuadritos en el abdomen y eso solo le parecía más sexy, tenía un trasero firme y sensual que solo lo tentaba apretarlo, y sus pechos, ¡Sus pecho! Sin duda había aumentado mucho de talla en estos años. Para él, su bichito era la chica más sexy y hermosa que existía, incluso si tuviera 20 kilos más, el seguiría pensando lo mismo.

Cerró los ojos un momento y respiró hondo, tenía que controlarse si no quería tener unos problemas allá abajo, maldijo a los estúpidos trajes de cuero tan ajustados.

Carraspeo—Bichito, al fin llegas, por un momento creí que dejarías a este pobre gato abandonado, eso sería una gatastrofe —Bromeo para tratar de aligerar el ambiente, mientras se acercaba a ella. Se podía sentir la tensión en el ambiente, tensión sexual.

—Admito que fue tentador, Chaton, pero me apiadé de ti —Bromeo de igual manera, mientras terminaba de cortar el espacio entre ellos.

El héroe posó sus manos sobre su rostro mientras se acercaba a besarla, le encantaba besaría, sus labios eran tan dulces y suaves, y estaba enamorado del olor a pan recién hecho que desprendía la joven.

El beso aumento de intensidad, al punto que Chat bajo sus manos a la cintura de Ladybug y ella envolvió sus brazos al rededor de su cuello, sus labios se movían en perfecta sincronía, mientras sus lenguas invadían la boca del otro.

En ese beso estaban demostrando lo mucho que se extrañaban y la falta que se hacían.

—Dios, Marinette, no sabes cuánto te amo. —pronunció el felino entre besos.

Ladybug no tuvo oportunidad alguna de contestarle, ya que solo podía concentrarse en los labios de su amado.

En un punto determinado, el beso se volvió un intento desesperado por tenerse el uno al otro. Ladybug estaba recargada en una de las paredes de un pequeño cuarto que había en la azotea donde estaban. Chat empezó a besar su cuello, su rostro, todo aquello que no cubría el ajustado traje de piel, Mientras recorría con sus manos todo su cuerpo por arriba del traje. Y por supuesto, la azabache no se quedó atrás, seguía besándolo con la misma intensidad, atrayéndolo más hacia ella y despeinando su cabello.

—Vamos a tu departamento. —Propuso cuando se separaron por unos momentos a tomar aire, sus respiraciones estaban aceleradas y entrecortadas.

— Bichito, no conocía esa faceta tuya.—Bromeó el rubio.

La heroína solo pudo sonrojarse, sabía que estaba siendo muy atrevida, pero en verdad sentía que lo necesitaba y después de casi 4 años de relación, había perdido la vergüenza frente a él.

Chat Noir no podía estar más fascinado, le encantaba cuando ella tomaba la iniciativa, verla así, tan sonrojada pero con esa sonrisa traviesa en su rostro, solo le daban ganas de hacerla suya hasta cansarse. Porque si, a pesar de negarlo e intentar contenerse, deseaba estar con ella más que nada, había pasado bastante tiempo desde la última vez que habían estado de esa manera y, a pesar de que amaba sus besos, quería algo más, la quería a ella.

El rubio, claramente excitado por la idea de su novia, agregó:

—Aunque la verdad, su idea me parece Purrrfecta—Extendió su brazo para que tomara su mano—. ¿Nos vamos my lady?

Sin pensarlo dos veces, La chica en el traje de mariquita extendió su mano aceptando irse con él. De inmediato, el ojiverde la atrajo hacia sí, tomándola por la cintura y emprendió camino hacia su destino con ayuda de su bastón.

La mariquita, en un ataque de pasión y valor, empezó a repartir besos en el cuello del rubio, dejando un par de marcas. Adrien solo podía a atinar a morderse fuertemente el labio para no soltar algún jadeo o tener algún problemita allá abajo. Le estaba costando demasiado.

Llegaron a la velocidad de la luz al hogar del rubio, había dejado una ventana abierta y la luz encendida en su habitación. Cuando por fin entraron, Ladybug planeaba burlarse o hacer algún chiste tonto, pero no tuvo oportunidad, ya que lo primero que hizo el héroe fue besarla con desesperación y pasión.

Al igual que antes, la pegó a la pared mientras la besaba, pero esta vez posó las manos en su trasero, apretándole. La azabache se sorprendió por su repentino movimiento, pero no sé quejo.

Cuando la ropa empezó a molestarlos, deshicieron sus transformaciones, mostrando a sus respectivos Kwamis, ellos no sé sorprendieron por la situación, ya que no era la primera vez que habían encontrado a sus portadores de esta manera.

—Vaya ¡Hasta que se te cumplió, Adrien! Ya estaba cansado de tus quejas y sueños húmedos —Bromeo Plagg en un intento de molestar y avergonzar a su compañero, lo cual logró. Marinette solo pudo reírse mientras se sonrojaba.

Un Adrien ligeramente sonrojado, estaba por protestar cuando Tikki se adelantó—Cállate plagg, arruinas su momento —Reprendió—. Es claro que aquí sobramos, deberíamos irnos.

— No, no, no. Yo no me voy hasta que me den mi queso—. Protesto el kwami del gato, mientras se cruzaba de brazos. Adrien rodó los ojos fastidiado.

— Hay queso en el refrigerador—Contestó un rubio claramente fastidiado—. Ahora ¡Largo! Por cierto Tikki, también hay galletas por si quieres.

Plagg por fin se fue mientras maldecía por lo bajo, mientras Tikki solo dio las gracias y se fue detrás de su compañero.

—Así que...— La futura diseñadora movía sus dedos de arriba a abajo seductoramente, en el pecho del Adrien—. ¿Sueños húmedos eh? ¿Yo era parte de esos sueño?

Con una pequeña sonrisa y un ligero sonrojo, el ojiverde dijo— Siempre has sido parte de ellos —Empezó a besar su cuello—Pero basta de soñar, ahora estás aquí y voy a hacerte el amor como nunca antes.

La seguridad en qué lo dijo y la manera de cómo la miro a los ojos dejó completamente callada a la azabache.

Volvió a besarla con la misma intensidad, mientras sus manos jugaban con él dobladillo de su blusa y acariciaba su estómago. Se podía sentir el deseo en el aire, y la necesitas de tenerse el uno al otro. Adrien nunca se había considerado pervertido y mucho menos, dependiente del sexo. Pero al ver a Marinette, le daban unas ganas enormes de quitarle la ropa y hacerle el amor salvajemente.

La deseaba, la deseaba como nunca había deseado a alguien y eso le asustaba, ¿Cómo era posible que la necesitara tanto de esa manera? Y con tanto tiempo sin estar juntos la necesitaba aún más, quería hacerla suya, grabarse sus expresiones cuando estuviera al borde del placer, cuando gemía descontroladamente. Le encantaba volverse uno con ella, ser solo una persona, y saber que era con la persona de la que estaba locamente enamorado, le hacía eternamente feliz.

Sin poder soportarlo más, levantó su blusa y se la quitó, arrojándola al suelo.

El rubio se quedo sin aire, al mirar a la azabache en un sostén negro de encaje, totalmente sonrojada, despeinada y con los labios hinchados.

—Mari, mi dulce Mari...—Susurro, mientras repartía besos por él contorno de su sostén. Marinette sentía que estaba en el cielo— Eres tan hermosa, tan sexy, tan seductora.—Seguía repartiendo besos muestras le quitaba el sostén, cuando lo hizo, la miró a los ojos detenidamente— Y eres toda para mí. —Inmediatamente después de decir esto, Metió uno de sus pechos a su boca mientras masajeaba el otro con su otra mano.

Marinette no podía parar de gemir, él sabía exactamente cómo provocarla, donde debía tocar, cómo llenarla de placer.

El rubio lamía y daba pequeñas mordidas a los pezones de Marinette, ella completamente excitada, le revolvía el cabello y lo atraía más así. Después de un rato de darle placer de esa manera, volvió a besaría los labios de manera descontrolada.

La azabache se dio cuenta que se estaba quedando atrás, así que, aprovecho ese momento para quitarle la camisa azul que llevaba ese día, la cual casualmente ella le había regalado. Todos los pensamientos impuros que había tenido ese día, habían vuelto más rápido que la velocidad de la luz y al ver el sexy torso desnudo del rubio, solo se intensificaron.

Marinette ama a Adrien y también ama que estuviera en buena forma. Le encantaba verlo así, sin camisa, despeinado, y con esa actitud posesiva y seductora cuando tenían sexo, era como ver a Chat Noir en Adrien, era tan excitante. Marinette ama a su chico.

El héroe cargo a la azabache tomando su trasero y ella envolvió sus piernas en su cadera sin dejar de besarse. Con algo de dificultad, lograron llegar a la cama lanzándose en esta. El modelo no perdió más tiempo y te quito los pantalones a Marinette dejándola en bragas.

Se miraron un momento a los ojos, Adrien le acarició el rostro, después, sin dejar de mirarla empezó a besarle desde los pies, mientras subía.

—Adrien...—Suspiró y cerró los ojos un momento, inmersa en las sensaciones que él rubio le causaba—. ¿Te encanta torturarme, cierto?

Adrien llego a la altura de su entrepierna— Con locura—Respondió. Inmediatamente bajo sus bragas arrojandolas a algún lugar de la habitación y atacó su vagina con su lengua.

Recogía toda su zona íntima con su lengua, succionando y dando pequeñas mordidas a su clítoris, a Adrien le encantaba darle placer de esa forma a su chica.

—¡Agh, maldita sea! —Exclamó Marinette totalmente excitada, no paraba de retorcerse y apretar con fuerza la cama. Sus gemidos podían escucharse por toda la habitación.

—My lady, ese vocabulario —Bromeo el rubio. La diseñadora no pudo contestar, estaba demasiada ocupada intentando controlar sus gemidos. Adrien había descubierto que Marinette solía decir involuntariamente, palabras altisonantes cuando hacían el amor, le parecía bastante gracioso, la dulce y perfecta Marinette diciendo malas palabras en este tipo de situaciones, que ironía.

La chica sabía que no podría más podía, sintió como se contraia y un escalofrío le recorría todo el cuerpo. Había llegado, el joven se bebió todo el liquido que salio de ella. Solo el tenia la capacidad de hacerla llegar al orgasmo de esa manera.

Se recambio los labios y se acercó hasta quedar a centímetros de su rostro, la respiración de Marinette era rápido y entrecortada, aún estaba recuperándose del orgasmo—. Eres deliciosa, Bugaboo.

Volvió a besarla intensamente, su lengua invadía la boca de su chica sin piedad, se separaron a tomar aire y Marinette le dio la vuelta quedando encima de él.

—Es tu turno gatito —Dijo la diseñadora juguetonamente mientras empezaba a besarle el cuello, dejo un par de marcas por el, a la azabache le encantaba dejar chupetones. Adrien solo jadeaba mientras cerraba los ojos, queriendo guardar este momento para siempre. Le bajo los pantalón y nos tiro por algún lugar de la habitación.

Se sentó sobre él, repartiendo besos por todo su torso, mientras lo recorría con sus manos—. No sabes lo mucho que extrañe estar de esta manera contigo gatito.

—Yo igual, sabes que no estoy contigo por el sexo, pero saber que solo estoy de esta manera contigo me hace sentir realmente bien y saber que eres solo mía, me fascina.—Recorrió sus manos por los muslos de la chica, mientras hacía círculos con su pulgar.

—Soy toda tuya, chico con cabello de princesa. —Se burló, había estado molestando con eso los últimos días.

—Solo estas celosa de que tenga mejor cabello que él tuyo.—Fingió estar indignado—. Yo sé que amas mi cabello.—La chica lo miro levantando una ceja, para luego soltarse a reír. Adrien se regocijo, le encantaba cuando a pesar de estar en plena acción, se daban su tiempo para conversar. Hacer el amor con Marinette era de lo mejor.

Cuando lo notaron estaban abrazados, mientra reían, sin duda, estos dos se amaban como locos.

Por fin se calmaron, queriendo retomar lo que hacían hace un rato, aún no podían saciar sus necesidades por el otro. Volvieron a besarse con intensidad, mientras Marinette rozaba su intimidad con la del rubio, notando lo dura que estaba, admitamoslo, el amiguito de Adrien estaba muy animado.

—Joder Marinette, ¡Esto es jugar sucio! —Se quejó en un gruñido el rubio, completamente excitado.

La peliazul le dio una sonrisa traviesa antes de bajar los bóxer del molero con suma lentitud, generando que él solo se excitara más.

La diseñadora miró directamente a los ojos a su chico, el cual solo jadeaba, antes de meter todo el miembro de Adrien a su boca. No pudo evitar gruñir un poco ante este hecho. La ojiazul suba y baja, le pasaba la lengua por todo el miembro y repartía besos por la punta de esté.

Completamente embriagado del placer, Adrien no pudo evitar tomar la cabeza de Marinette para acercarla más, y ella solo seguía y seguía de arribahacia abajo. Él creía que moriría de placer. A él le encantaba que Marinette le diera placer se esa manera.

—Dios, My lady, ¿Cuándo te volviste tan buena en esto?

Marinette se separó un poco para responder—Tengo mis secretos, gatito. —Dijo para después guiñar un ojo seductoramente.

Siguio hasta hasta que él rubio se corrió, ni siquiera le dio tiempo de separarse por lo que tragó todo el semen que él desprendió. Sorprendentemente, la elección del rubio siguiente presente, era difícil saciar al rubio por completo, aunque Marinette siempre lo lograba.

Sin esperar más, Adrien tomo a Marinette por la cintura y la puso debajo de él para entrar sin previo aviso en ella. Marinette solo atino a gemir fuerte. Daba embestidas rápidas y fuertes, entrando a lo más profundo de ella, los gemidos y gruñidos invadía toda la habitación, la ventaja de vivir solo.

En un momento él héroe bajo la velocidad y salio de ella, por lo que Marinette protesto en seguida.

—¡Adrien!

—¿Sí Mari, pasa algo? —Dijo con aquella expresión de burla en su rostro. Le estaba tomando el pelo.

Solo rozaba la intimidad se el con la de ella.

—No pares, ¡Estaba tan cerca!

—Dime Mari, ¿Qué es lo que quieres?—La estaba provocando eso es seguro.

—Adrien por favor...—Suspiró mientras sentía el roce de sus intimidades

—Solo dilo Bichito

—Joder, Adrien, ¡Quiero que me penetres, por favor! —Pronunció ya un tanto desesperada por sentirlo, solo eso hizo falta para que la penetrara con mucha más fuerza que antes.

—¡Ah, Adrien, Más rápido!

—Lo que usted ordene mi lady—Respondió para entrar mucho más rápido en ella.

Estaban tan cerca, el rubio entraba fuerte y rápido en ella mientra pronunciaba su nombre y la azabache decía el nombre de Adrien entre gemidos mientra pedía más, lo quería todo de él.

Un par de estocadas más fue suficiente para que Marinette llegara y sentir cómo las paredes de ella se contraen hizo que él rubio igual llegará.

Se tiraron jadeaba y sudados a la cama, sus corazón palpitaba con fuerza, se fueron la vuelta para mirarse.

—Te amo —Pronunció en un leve suspiró la azabache.

—Yo también te amo, Mari —Respondió para después unirse en un dulce beso.

Aquella noche ambos hicieron el amor hasta cansarse, porque es lo que ellos hacían, el amor, se demostraron como se amaban infinitamente. Porque a pesar de los obstáculos, seguían juntos y eso era lo único que importaba. Por qué juntos, el mundo tenía sentido.

.

.

.

.

—Deberíamos volver esta es una clara pérdida de tiempo —Dijo el rubio con intenciones de levantarse de la silla e irse. Si fuera por él, jamás hubiera pisado ese lugar.

—Adrien, ya estamos aquí, pronto traerán a tu padre, no puedes echarte para atrás ahora. Tranquilo, estás haciendo lo correcto. —Dio un pequeño apretón a la mano que tenía entrelazada con la suya, al mismo tiempo, le regaló una sonrisa, en un intento de tranquilizarlo.

Adrien soltó un sonoro suspiro, mientras se aferraba con fuerza a su Princesa, ella era la única que podía calmarlo en este momento. En el fondo, el sabia que estaba haciendo lo correcto, su padre ya le había mandado muchísimas cartas disculpándose y rogando que por favor, lo visitará. Y él, aunque no quería admitirlo, extrañaba a su padre, más de lo que pienso que podría extrañarlo, pero le dolía tanto que él hubiera hecho esas cosas tan horribles.

Tenía que avanzar, no podía quedarse en el pasado.

Le dio un pequeño beso a Marinette, antes de escuchar a los guardias entrar con su padre esposado, inmediatamente, los ojos de Gabriel se llenaron de lágrimas, no podía creer lo que veía. Su hijo estaba con él una vez más, aunque fuera por un poco tiempo.

—Adrien… —Susurro, aún sin creer que de verdad él estuviera ahí, después de tanto tiempo.

Casi por acto reflejo Adrien se levantó de la silla, mirando a mis ojos al hombre que le dio la vida.

—Hola Papá. —Y entonces, todo cobró sentido una vez más.


End file.
